Ben drove his car for $7$ miles on each of the past $11$ days. How many miles did Ben drive his car altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Ben went driving. The product is $7\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $7\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 77\text{ miles}$ Ben driven a total of $77$ miles.